Mistaken Identity
by Shahrazad
Summary: The old saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Ginny's curiosity has gotten her killed, but Harry doesn't think there will ever be satisfaction for the ones left to pick up the pieces of what he has done. Companion fic to


The old saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Ginny's curiosity has gotten her killed, but Harry doesn't think there will ever be satisfaction for the ones left to pick up the pieces of what he has done.  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
I pace across the Quidditch pitch, a cold sweat dripping down my face.  
  
These past few months have been hard. I mean really hard.  
  
I sigh, as it all floods back into my mind.  
  
Dumbledore had asked me to leave Hogwarts. Leave Hogwarts? Had I heard him right? It's so unimaginable, so unbelievable. I'd always thought there was no place in the world safer than Hogwarts!  
  
Sent into hiding... They didn't even tell me where they sent me! One day I'm eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron, cracking jokes and rushing through last minute homework. Then-bam! I'm gone.  
  
I look up at the building, filled with so many wonderful memories; my heart swells with sorrow as a single tear falls down my cheek.  
  
"Hogwarts is no longer safe for you, Harry Potter," Dumbledore had told me. I kick the ground, just thinking of his somberness.  
  
And so I had to leave, go away. Hundreds of charms were placed to protect me in my new place of residence. I didn't even know where I was, no one told me. It was just some seemingly random, but normal house overlooking an icy, crashing sea. I tried to get out, but it was completely impossible. So I spent everyday alone, occasionally receiving an Owl with bits of news.  
  
I don't know why they bothered. The news was always bad.  
  
Voldemort is stronger than ever, wreaking havoc wherever he can; that was the general gist of all my letters. I curse under my breath, that dire- awful-petty-gruesome-disgusting bastard. I kick the ground again, with more force.  
  
And then one day, Tonks appeared at my door. I smile at the memory; how naïve I had been, to think that she brought good news. I expected her to tell me that Voldemort was weakening, that the terror would soon be over. I was wrong.  
  
She told me that I must return to Hogwarts at once; at first this sounded brilliant-I was going home! That was until I found out that my hideout had been discovered and that my life, once again, was in danger. I groan at the thought.  
  
We left and, now, here I am. Dumbledore instructed me to stay in a room in an unused corridor. But I had to send an Owl to Hermione and Ron. How I've missed them.  
  
I consider leaving. They're an hour late already.what if they were caught? And what if I'm found? It had seemed like a good idea to meet outside, rather than in the castle where someone is always watching, but. I sigh. With the state of the Wizarding World these days, it's practically suicide to go around alone at night. I shouldn't be out here. They shouldn't be coming out here. This was such a mistake.  
  
I hear a noise. Two people are approaching. Hermione and Ron, at long last.  
  
I chase all the negative thoughts out of my mind, as, after all, it is a very dark night, and the chances of being caught are somewhat unlikely.I run to greet them. "Where have you been?" I exclaim in a whisper.  
  
Hermione lets out a sad sigh. "Some professors were talking in the hallway. We had to wait for them to leave." she trails off, then suddenly snaps, "Harry-you should not be out here! How dare you send for us? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"  
  
I hug her. It's just so good to hear that. My Hermione. the girl who's always been there for me; always protecting me. She gladly sinks into my hug. I look up and see Ron; I grab him, and pull him over.  
  
In our wonderful, warm, awkward three-person hug, Hermione squeals in delight.  
  
"Shhh!" I yell, snapping back to reality. But it's too late; someone is approaching. I hear the quickening footsteps pound against the earth. They've seen us! My thoughts race. oh no, oh no, oh no. I'm going to die. This person is going to kill me. Why am I out here? I'm risking my life! No! Worse-I'm risking my friends' lives! No, no, no. This is not happening. Not now. Everything was perfect a moment ago.  
  
I pull my own cloak tight, to hide myself amongst the evening shadows.  
  
Hermione and Ron stand stock-still; I can't tell if they're trying not to be seen or are just too frightened to move. In my mind I cry out to them- "Go, run, leave! Don't turn around; don't come back! I'll make sure you're safe!" The words echo in my mind, but I can't get them to come out of my suddenly tight throat.  
  
A figure comes into view-a black-cloaked, tall figure. It's a Death Eater. I can't see a face, but something inside me is telling me that it's a Death Eater. Who else could it be but a Death Eater? And they're going to kill my best friends. They're going to kill two of the only people who I've truly, deeply loved in my life. I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen.  
  
I have to protect my friends, somehow. My friends will not be murdered while I stand and watch.  
  
I reach for my wand, and the words come out before I realize I'm saying them.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light flashes as someone screams something; the words don't make sense. Everything is happening in slow motion. Who screamed? Was it Hermione or was it.?  
  
Ron and Hermione lean over the lifeless body. Hermione shrieks, and they both begin to sob mournfully. But it's a Death Eater, isn't it?  
  
I walk over to the person. I lower my hood to get a better look.  
  
The cloak of.my victim had fallen to reveal fiery tangles of hair, glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Ginny?  
  
No, not Ginny!  
  
I start feel like I'm watching a movie, as though I'm on one side and everyone else is on the other. It's not real. This can't be happening. Things like this just don't happen.  
  
I suck in too much oxygen and cough. I did not kill Ginny Weasley. No, I killed a Death Eater. I killed Lucius Malfoy. I killed Voldemort. Anyone but Ginny!  
  
The sad, shocked expression still remains in her eyes and parted lips. A tear falls from the corner of my eye.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? What one earth possessed me to murder someone so quickly? And with the same curse that. Oh no. What have I done?  
  
I cry silently, until Ron looks up at me. I stop.  
  
He isn't violent, he isn't angry. he is just heartbreaking. I look into his eyes and all I can feel is the most terrible sadness imaginable.  
  
"You killed her," he says. It's almost a question, like he's still trying to figure out what happened. I'm sorry, Ron, the best friend I've ever had, I think. I am so sorry.  
  
"Oh Ron." It's Hermione now, as she glances hopefully into my eyes. Oh, my smart, marvelous Hermione. You can't save me this time.  
  
"I.I." I stutter, searching for the right words. "I just wanted. to protect you."  
  
I only stare at Ron now, unknowing of what to do or say next. What do you do when you've just stolen a life you'd once saved? What do you do when you've murdered your best friend's baby sister right before his eyes?  
  
I look from Ron, to Hermione, and then to Ginny. The realization of what's to come begins to sink in. Azkaban? The Dementor's Kiss?  
  
Oh no, no, no.  
  
I bury my face in my hands in an attempt to just. disappear.  
  
How did we get here? How did we go from a few unsuspecting 11-year-olds eating chocolate frogs on our way to school, to a few teenagers constantly on the brink of death? How did I go from a boy with nothing to a murderer with magic? If Hogwarts is supposed to be so safe, how could this have happened? Why did Dumbledore bring me back?  
  
I crumple to the soft ground and lean over her, gently lifting her cool face with my fingertips. "Oh, Ginny," I cry out painfully, desperately, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Something in her eyes flickers for a moment, and then she's gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
And I wish I could join her. 


End file.
